It started with a whisper
by waffles703
Summary: Based off gossip girl. Follow the lives of Manhattan elites.


_"Hey there upper east sides. I just got word that everyone's favourite party girl Elena Gilbert is back. Thanks to loyal fan melanie91 I have proof. Thanks for the photo Mel. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl."_

 **elena pov...**

"Mom. Mom." I called.

 **"** Elena darling so good to see you." Isobel said hugging her daughter.

 **"** So where is he?" I asked. "Wait. They haven't released him yet."

"Let's not discuss this right now." She responded. " I thought you would want to see your friends first."

I look over and see Stefan. He starts walking towards me but stops when Caroline comes through a door. She gives him a look and then walks towards me.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." She says as she hugs me. "Come were about to eat.

"I'll set you a place next to Caroline." Lily said.

"You know I'm not feeling good I'm just going to go home." I said.

"Your leaving?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. But I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said and went to the elevator.

 _"Word is that E bailed on Cs party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one limoncello. Has out bad girl really gone good or is it all part of the act? Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one."_

 **caroline pov...**

 _"_ School. So I guess shes back for good." I said to Rebekah.

"Didn't you know she was coming back?" She questioned.

"Of course I knew. I just wanted to keep it a secret."

 _"I bet your wondering what gossip girl is doing up so early. Truth is I never went to bed why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better? Is there really anything better then a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two. Yeah, right. We upper east siders don't do lazy. Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code, and a hundred of our closest friends and enemies. The Mikaelson Family is hosting their annual brunch for their foundation. Everyone is invited. Well not everyone."_

 **elena pov...**

"Kol."

"Elena." Caroline responded.

"Caroline." I sighed.

"What is that doing up here." She yelled. "You said you would never talk to her again."

"What. Why would you say that?" I questioned.

"I only came to tell her why I wasn't talking to her." Kol finally spoke up.

"I guess I'll just go then. Leave you to that fabulous conversation." Caroline said.

"No I'll leave let you get back to your quickie." I responded.

"Sex is actually kinda of a big deal to some of us. But I mean you wouldn't know." She said.

"Klaus' suite. Yeah real classy." I snorted.

"You know I'd bet your knew friend Matt would love to hear how classy you are." She said running out and shutting the door.

"Do you really think she'd tell him?" I asked.

"It's Caroline." He said running out the door towards the stairs. I followed shortly after.

"Why would you tell her if you knew it would hurt her?" I yelled.

"I'm trying to be honest with my girlfriend. So excuse me." He retorted.

 **caroline pov...**

"Hi. You must be Matt. I'm Elenas friend Caroline." I said to Matt.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." He responded shaking my hand.

"Before you get involved with Elena I just thought you'd like to know something." I said smirking.

"Caroline." Elena called.

"Elena there you are. Where'd you go?" Matt asked.

"She was waiting in a hotel room for my boyfriend." I said.

"Caroline please don't do this." Elena begged. As Stefan, Damon, Enzo, Klaus, and Elijah came towards us.

"Oh would you like to tell him or should I?" I asked.

"Caroline what are you doing?" Damon asked.

"I'll tell him." Enzo said.

"You know." Elena and Kol said with shock.

"Look Matt it was a really long time ago and I regret it complet-." She started as Enzo cut her off. "Elena stop pretending your a good girl. So you slept with your best friends boyfriend and then your cousins."

"Wait. Is this true?" Matt questioned.

"And then she ran away and lied about it. I just thought you wanted to know. Before you got involved. Only to be left alone with nothing but your toy trucks." I said.

"Toy trucks?" Stefan and Klaus laughed.

"Did you talk to my sister?" He asked agitated.

"Ah yes little Victoria. I believe I have some unfinished business with her." Enzo antagonised him.

"You stay away from her." Matt said nearing Kol.

"Oh Matthew so little time so many sluts to defend." Enzo said pushing Matt over the edge. Matt shoved him back into a waiter causing glasses to shatter. I stifled a laugh. Everyone stopped and stared at us.

"He's a jerk. But it's my fault and I'm leaving." Matt said walking away.

"I hope your happy." Kol said rolling his eyes.

"Not even close." I said walking away.

 _"Some_ _might call this a fustercluck. But on the upper east side we call it Sunday afternoon."_

 **elena pov...**

"Matt wait. My life it's crazy I know and I'm sorry i got you involved in all of that." I said.

 **"** No I'm sorry. I guess your not the girl i thought you were." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean? If your not willing to over look this then i guess your not the guy i thought you were." I said waking back towards the hotel.

I looked back hoping he would to but he didn't so I just went back inside. Little did I know he did look back.

 _"Theres plenty of upside of being the spawn of the fabulous and wealthy. But the downside? Super successful parents expect nothing less than perfection from their offspring. And when it comes to college that means the ivies. It's more than just getting into college. It's setting a course for the rest of your life. And for those few who aren't legacies the pressures are no less. When parents have sacrificed for their children's futures. What kid would wanna let them down?_

 **caroline pov...**

 _"_ For those of you who dream of attending an Ivy League school, this mixer is the most important event of your life." Headmaster Rudford said.

"But no pressure." The rep said.

"I hope they pick me for Yale." Bonnie exclaimed excitedly.

"There obviously going to pick you Bonnie. Your one of the smartest girls ever. Your a straight A student, valedictorian, and student council president." Katherine said.

"Thank you. Katherine have you thought about Cornell though. About what your going to tell your mom?" Bonnie asked.

"No. No she hasn't. She's to afraid to say anything." I said. Katherine gave me a look as we stood up.

"She's probably going to freak out and send me back to Bulgaria." She responded as we walked out.

"Please tell me I didn't miss it." Elena's shrill voice called out to Matt.

"Yeah you did." He said walking away.

"Elena there you are. The Brown rep is coming in fifteen minutes." April Young said.

"April she won't get in. Brown doesn't offer degree in slut." I said walking away. April following in suit shooting Elena an apologetic look.

 _"Spotted E not so fashionably late and dressed down by C. Game on ladies."_

 **caroline pov...**

"Look I made a mistake ok? But then you sabotaged me. We don't have to be friends anymore but- oh." Elena said.

"What's up Salvatore?" The ref said.

"Sorry it slipped." I said.

"I'm fine. I'm trying hard to believe that was an accident." She said.

"Then your delusional." I responded.

"Salvatore." The red said blowing the whistle and raising a green card.

"Thank you." Elena said.

The game started again just for Elena to be tripped again and again.

"Ohh." Elena yelled as she fell to the ground.

"I'm running out of colours here Caroline." He said raising a yellow card.

"I'm running out of patience. Enough ok." Elena said.

"It's enough when I say it's been enough." I said walking away.

The ref blew the whistle and the game started. Elena running out of patience rammed me down.

"Ow my leg." I said getting up after Elena pushed me.

"Elena you out of here." He said.

"I hopes it's broken." She said walking away.

" _Hey Upper East Siders. We hear that World War III just broke out. And it's wearing knee socks. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling this one's to the death_."

 **matts interview...**

"So why should you be chosen to be the Dartmouth usher?" The rep asked.

"Well I could answer this and say that it's my dream school. But i wouldn't want to bore you with the same answer everyone says to get this position." Matt replied. "I read "the Petting Zoo and thought wow this man knows what he's talking about. I would want to be the Dartmouth rep because I think I'm the right person. I second in my class. I do any extra credit I can. I work hard to get things done and I think i'm the best person for the job.

 **kol interview...**

 _ **"**_ Why should you be chosen as an usher for Harvard?"

"Why should i be chosen as an usher? I'm Kol Mikaelson."

"Dirt Kol I want it now." I demanded as I walked into the Mikaelson penthouse.

"It's a miracle she can walk. There's some dirt in that flower pot over there." He jokes pointing to the hydrangeas on the table.

"No you idiot the dirt you have on Elena I want it." I said pushing him back.

"Ok fine." He said throwing my hands off his chest. "It seems our little good girl is going to The Lockwood Psychiatric Centre. It's a rehab centre for people with drug addictions."

"Wow. That's big even for her." I said turning on my heel and walking towards the elevator. "Thank you Kol. I owe you one."

 **ivy league mixer...**

"Caroline I'd like you to meet Dr. Lockwood. He's here to speak on behalf of The centre." Kol said pulling me over.

"It's an honour to meet you. I'm so glad you were able to come. This means a great deal to our scjo

 _"Interesting choice of guests C. Coincidence? I think not._

 **matt pov...**

"Welcome everyone _._ I hope your all enjoying your day. Every year we like to honour a place in that we think has greatly benefited our community. This year we choose to honour the Lockwood Psychiatric Centre. We choose this particular place because they have helped one of our own. Elena Gilbert would you please come up here." Caroline said.

"Elena has a drinking problem?" I asked my younger sister Vicky.

"No it's her brother. Look I'll explain later." She responded.

"Elena. Elena. That was really nice of you. To do that for your brother I mean." I said running after her.

"Yeah my whole futures ruined— Wait how do you know about my brother?" She questioned.

 _"_ He told Vicky. There good friends apparently _._ But hey i won't tell anyone I promise." I told her reassuring her.

"Thank you but i have to go i'm sorry." Elena said stalking off.

 **elena pov...**

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted coming up behind Caroline.

"I don't have a problem. Do you?" She sneered.

"You want a war fine. Let's battle." I said the confidence in my voice leaving. This was a bad idea Caroline loves to play dirty.

"Be prepared. Because I will destroy you." She said walking away.

"What did I get myself into." I said yo myself as I hailed a taxi.


End file.
